concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reflection Tour
The Reflection Tour was the first major headlining concert tour by Fifth Harmony, supporting their debut studio album "Reflection" as they visited Europe, North America and Asia (one date in Adu Dhabi). The group was not backed by a band or backing singers and instead, they opted for studio recorded versions of songs from their album and an acoustic set for covers. The setlist consisted mostly of songs from "Reflection", with several adapted from their debut extended play, "Better Together" along with several medley covers. The shows garnered acclaim from critical reviews, many praising the group's vocal performance, the show's overall themes and the song transitions. The first North American leg of the tour was uninterrupted; however, for the second North American leg, which ran from July until October, the group cancelled two dates, citing a performance at the BET Players Awards for July 18th (three days after their second leg started). On the other date, two of the members were diagnosed with bronchitis, prompting them to cancel the Washington show on September 16th; these dates were not rescheduled. Both legs of the tour sold out the majority of its shows and received positive reviews. Yahoo! livestreamed the March 24 Boston concert Different sets were utilized for different legs of the tour. In the first leg, concerts were structured with photographer umbrella lights serving as the background for every show. Props such as a car were used in several tracks. The photographer umbrella lights were used in smaller numbers, with only several placed on the top of the stage and a five-piece screen in the background. For the third leg of the tour, a standard red backdrop and multiple stage lights, both up and down, were used along with a different outfit color. Including every date on this tour, the first show began on February 27, 2015 in San Francisco and ended on Abu Dhabi on February 12, 2016, nearly a year after the tour's initial announcement. Sixteen of the twenty-five dates were sold out. Background Extensions Set Lists Opening Acts Concert Dates Cancelled Dates Critical Reception The Reflection Tour was well received from critics with many praising the group's empowerment themes. In a positive review of the Bethlehem show, Matt Christine from Sight of Sound, complemented the group for their cohesiveness, stating that their, "sound is monumental in scale when they sang together as a unit." He continues his review by praising the group for not "embracing the stereotypical pop" many artists follow and the setlist, calling it "incredibly smart choice for the group as these songs are incredibly strong and the majority of their fans who came out expected to hear just those tracks." Erica Rucker of Leo Weekly praised the group for their empowering themes on the Louisville show, saying, "being told that you are beautiful and “Worth It” can actually save a young life." She concludes that statement by stating that, "no matter what it takes, no matter who tells young people that they matter — be it a pop group or the smiling parents who snapped cell photos of the children on the sly — kids need to know that they have value." Mikael Wood of the Los Angeles Times praised the group's song transition at the Los Angeles show, from the "rugged cover of Hozier's "Take Me to Church"", to the "miniature rave" for "This Is How We Roll" and the "confetti blast" at the show's last song, "Boss", which Wood reminisced to a stadium feel. His only criticism came from the record voice encouraging the audience members that they were "capable of achieving" their "wildest dreams". Wood finishes his review by saying that "when Fifth Harmony was showing rather than telling — almost made you believe it." In a review adapted by USA Today from Serene Dominic, writer for The Arizona Republic, Dominic complimented the vocal abilities of the five girls, highlighting Ally Brooke for her "whistle register". She found the acoustic set "perplexing" but overall remained positive rain her review. In a positive review of the Wilbur show in Boston, Maura Johnston of The Boston Globe commended the group for the their vocals and the show's overall theme. Johnston expands on the reasoning behind Fifth Harmony's success, saying they have a "muscle to succeed where other girl bands failed, and why its followers, who packed the theater to capacity, are so loyal." She also highlight the brand the group holds, which is embodied by the female-empowerment. During the Mariah Carey medley, Johnston noted how there was "equal time being distributed among the members" and how any "diva moments" were "absent" on stage. Some critics were not so positive. In a mixed-positive review, Amanda Ventura of Phoenix New Times raved about the group's vocals, in particular, Brooke who described her note as a "Mariah Carey-level high F meant to induce goosebumps on anyone with ears." Ventura criticized the first half of the show, calling it "terrible" and something out of a "well-funded talent show performance". She comments on the group's chemistry which seemed "off". One of the acts that she said was "worth sitting through" was Bea Miller, who compared her vocal range to Janis Joplin. Conversely, Elliot Friar of Emertainment Weekly, in review of the Boston show, commended the performances of the opening acts and the empowering effect the group left on stage saying that the stage was left with "one last roar of empowerment, self-love, and love for others." Chris Gray from The Houston Press ranked the Houston show in the top five concerts of the week, for the week dated August 3rd. Category:Concert tours Category:Concerts